


The former King

by Jellyfish_erika



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_erika/pseuds/Jellyfish_erika
Summary: M.E.725 Lucis和Niflheim的战争结束之后，关于Mors国王和回到皇宫的Cor的一点脑洞。





	The former King

地毯熟悉的触感将科尔从混沌的睡梦中惊醒，两个月的战火与厮杀仿佛只是一场严酷的梦境，然而透过巨大的玻璃窗可以看见缀在无云夜空的两轮未满银月，告诉他一切都是真的，路西斯不再庇护自己的卫星，而他也回到了一直想要逃离的地方。

舰艇几乎刚一落地他就接到了国王的召见。  
科尔明白这意味着什么。  
国王传令官甚至都没让他清理身体，只是草草办完检验检疫的审查手续换上套备用制服，就被带去了皇宫。

尽管只是离开短短几个月，重新踏上的皇宫走廊却觉得道路长得就像永远走不到尽头。室内一直保持着宜人的温度远比加拉德的冬季要舒适太多，然而他不确定战场和皇宫自己究竟会更不想面对哪一方。  
传令官离开了书房，科尔看着永远和自己格格不入的奢华陈设有些不知所措。他站了一会，意外发现自己可能比离开的时候要长高了些许，已经能够越过写字台看见座椅上手工绣缝的椅垫，这让他稍稍高兴了一阵，最后还是选择趴伏在地，让目所能及的事物锁定在精心打理过的地毯上，他觉得这才是他应该在的位置，只有这样才能安心等待房间主人的光临。

他听见男人熟悉的脚步声，然后信息素远比国王先来到了书房，他从不控制自己的的气息，强大的威压仿佛能扼住科尔的咽喉，让他无法呼吸，他庆幸自己在回程之时就打过了抑制剂，虽然依旧会被震慑，却不再会沉沦其中。

想来他几乎是在国王的信息素中分化成Omega，背德的苟合，不伦的淫行，撕裂的疼痛突然开始转变成为饮鸩止渴的欢愉，有一瞬间他几乎凭着本能想要索取更多，然而国王比他更先意识到他身体的变化。颈间突如其来的刺痛之后，被情欲所支配神智开始清明了起来，热的发烫的身体几乎凉到了指尖，身体被强行压制的欲望让他产生一种被剥离出肉体的奇异感觉。  
国王略带厌烦的神色映入眼帘，这个孩子之前的测试的几轮明明应该是成为Alpha或者至少会是Beta，可居然…他抽插了几下然后草草射在了里面，他已经有了子嗣，并不需要有更多的“麻烦”。  
科尔对于这个意外反而觉得有些“庆幸”，这是军队里最容不下的结果，最坏的打算是失去警护队的工作，但至少可以名正言顺地离开这里，给父母合理的交代。  
唯一让他觉得不甘心的是那针突如其来的抑制剂的副作用让他在训练室里白白挨了两天揍。第三天国王传唤了他，做完了两天前没有完成的事。  
莫尔斯不明白自己为什么会迷恋一个孩子，他甚至可以在他发情的时候毫不犹豫地给他注射抑制剂，但是却无法从脑海里赶走那具蛊惑人心的青涩身躯。他知道这是一个极富天分的少年，从警护队选拔的那天就意识到了一点，但是他无法放手。

国王进入了房间，然后绕开他走向酒柜。他熟悉这个过程也习惯等待。  
莫尔斯看起来比两个月前更加苍老，尽管支撑起魔法障壁所消耗的能量有所减少，但是撤军的苦果却给这个养尊处优的男人带来更多的压力。  
人们闲谈着他是一百二十年来第一位缩小魔法障壁的国王；人们议论着他为了王都的偏安一隅放弃了加拉德。  
皇室发言人声称这只是暂时之举，并不意味着土地的割让，因索姆尼亚终有一天会夺回自己的卫星。但是科尔知道，知道一旦对自己的敌人心怀惧意，对未来不再抱有希望的时候，就已经输了，战斗是这样，战争也是。

男人进入的过程一如既往地毫不留情，他曾经以为这是因为自己做错了什么而要遭受的惩罚，而现在他明白身上的男人只是想发泄心中的愤懑。那人仿佛想将失去的两个月尽数讨回，性器一次次地捅入深处，抑制剂的效力使他的身体无法回应Alpha的索取，只能尽量放松身体让自己好过些，但是大脑又无时无刻地不在让他绷紧肌肉抵御疼痛，莫尔斯痛恨这种被推拒的感受，他拉起科尔的身体让他跨坐在自己身上，致密的甬道被强行开拓，Alpha的粗壮性器一直挺进到了最深处，科尔咬着下唇咽下疼痛，却感到仿佛有电流从尾椎蹿过，似乎从身体的内侧开始蚕食起意志，他忍不住呻吟出声，脊椎好像被抽走一般的异样感觉侵袭着他，让他身体瘫软酥麻，只能抵死抓着对方。  
“我能不顾他们说什么吗？”他扳过科尔的脸，让他正视着自己，浅蓝色的眼睛里拢着不知是疼痛还是情欲所带来的水汽，他脸庞稚气未脱，但已然是战士，他上过战场抵抗过尼弗海姆的军队，他身上带着新伤，他做到了一切身在因索姆尼亚的王都城内的国王所没有做的事。  
“我能……遵从自己的内心吗？”  
科尔第一次看见这个男人的哭泣，这让他手足无措，可是他见多了来不及悲伤的生死和没有选择的道路，也听惯了捕风捉影的指摘和言之凿凿的流言，如果能够遵从自己的内心，或许他现在就不会出现在这里。他发觉自己没有立场去回答这些问题，也无法说服自己去安慰对方。

“陛下，您见过加拉德的冬天吗？”

他不知道莫尔斯是何时离开，那句话果然还是激怒了君主，疲惫的身体承受不了风狂雨横的性事，料想多半自己后来是晕过去了。他伸手摸过后颈的腺体，确认自己尚未被标记，看来国王终究没有遵从自己的内心给他已经成年的儿子添一些小小的“麻烦”。  
宿舍早已熄灯，出城道路也在宵禁之中，看来只能先去训练室凑活一晚了。


End file.
